A Snowman's Visit to the Hundred Acre Wood
by SnarkWolf
Summary: After accidentally falling into a portal, Olaf finds himself in the Hundred Acre Wood. Now, with his new friends, he must find his way home to Arendelle.


**After being absent for so long due to college stuff, I have a new story: A crossover with my childhood obsession and one of my current obsessions. And it's my first non-romance fic, which is pretty cool I guess. **

* * *

It was a nice, sunny day in the kingdom of Arendelle. Olaf was playing hide and seek with his friends, Kristoff, Anna, and Sven in the royal garden. Queen Elsa would have joined them, but she had duties to perform. Bummer.

"Ninety-eight…ninety-nine…one-hundred! Ready or not, here I come!" cheered Olaf as he uncovered his eyes. He began to search for his friends. Olaf was always good at hiding; seeking, well, not so much. But, darn it, the little guy tries.

"Anna? Kristoff? Sven?" he called out to them, "I'm looking for you and I will find you guys!"

* * *

Ten minutes later and so far, no luck. That wasn't going to bring the little snowman down, though. Olaf was about to look by the bushes when a glowing light was near the fishpond.

"Ooh, what could this be?" he asked himself as he approached the light. As soon as he placed his hand near the light, his arm suddenly came off and disappeared into the light.

"Oh no!" Olaf exclaimed, "My arm! It's gone!"

Olaf was desperately trying to find his missing arm in the light, but instead, he fell in. In terror, shock, and no knowledge of what was happening to him, he screamed for help.

"Aaaaahhhh!" he shouted, grabbing the attention of Kristoff, who was hiding behind a large tree trunk.

"Anna, did you hear something?" Kristoff asked as he looked up the tree where his girlfriend was hiding up among the branches.

"No," Anna shook her head, "I don't think so. Why, what's wrong?"

"I think Olaf's in danger," he answered.

"What?" Anna immediately jumped into Kristoff's arms, "How is he in danger?"

"I don't know, I think I heard him scream."

"Oh my goodness! What are we going to do?"

"We gotta find him. C'mon, Sven!"

Sven emerged from behind the large topiary once Kristoff called for him.

"Follow me!" said Kristoff as he led his girlfriend and reindeer to where he heard the screams. He spotted the same glowing light Olaf found. Anna ran and began to shout Olaf's name.

"Olaf! Olaf! Is everything okay? Is your flurry still there?"

Luckily, Olaf could still hear them as he was descending into an abyss of bright.

"Everything's fine and my flurry's still here, Anna!" he responded, "The good news is I found my arm after I dropped it…"

Everyone on the other side sighed in relief.

"…the bad news is I think I can't go back up! I'm flapping my arms, but I'm not going up!"

Kristoff's, Anna's, and Sven's jaws dropped.

"We're coming to get you, little buddy!" Kristoff yelled.

"No Kristoff, I don't think it's possible! I think I'm in too deep!" Olaf answered, "And I think the light's closing up.

And just as the snowman said, the portal was closing up.

"Don't worry, Olaf! I think I the trolls might be able to help us get you back up here," Anna said shortly before the portal closed up.

"Okay!" replied Olaf, as he closed his eyes and continued to go down.

* * *

Before going to the trolls, Kristoff and Anna decided to tell Elsa first. The couple got on Sven and went back to the castle. They then knocked on the door of Elsa's study.

"Anna? Kristoff? Is that you?" the queen asked from the other side of the door.

"Elsa, something happened to Olaf!" Anna told her sister.

Elsa immediately grew worried of her creation's safety, "What?"

"He fell into a glowing hole!" Kristoff replied, perplexing Elsa.

"A glowing hole? I don't understand, could you please explain?"

"Let us in first, please," requested the younger sister. Elsa opened her doors and let her sister, the iceman, and the reindeer in.

* * *

Meanwhile, Olaf had stopped falling after what felt like forever. He was in a grassy area in the middle of a forest. However, he didn't know that until he opened his eyes.

"Huh?" Olaf rubbed his eyes," Where am I?"

The snowman looked up to see if his flurry was intact. It was still there and he sighed in relief.

"It doesn't look like I'm in Arendelle…"

He stood up and walked around the forest. The trees around here were taller than the ones in the royal garden.

"I wonder if there's anyone here."

Suddenly, Olaf saw something you don't normally find in a forest.

A house. Olaf jumped for joy. Maybe if he could talk the person living in the house, he could find a way to get home. He ran quickly to the place.

"Mr. Sanders…This must be the man that lives here."

Then he read the other sign.

"'RNIG ALSO'. Oh, he probably means 'ring also',"

Olaf tried to ring the bell, but he was too short to reach it. Then, an idea popped in his head. He took out his left arm and held it with his right hand. He raised his arm and his left hand ringed the bell. The ring caught the attention of the resident.

"Goodness! Who could that be?" a yellow bear wearing a red shirt asked himself when he got up from his seat.

The bear went to the door and opened it, surprised to see a little snowman at his doorstep.

"Hello," greeted the bear, "and who might you be?"

"Hi. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Seeing his arms were spread apart, the bear crouched down and gave him a hug.

"Thank you. You must be Mr. Sanders."

But the bear shook his head, "No, I only live under the name. My name is Winnie the Pooh. But everyone calls me Pooh or Pooh Bear."

"Nice to meet you. Uh...what's a Pooh?"

"Hmmm…I don't know," Pooh shrugged, "All I know is that I am one."

"Oh, I see. I have one question. Where am I?"

"You're in the Hundred Acre Wood. Are you not from here?"

"No," Olaf shook his head, "I'm from Arendelle."

"Arendelle?"

* * *

After explaining everything, Pooh understood. Sort of.

"What should we do to get me home, Pooh?"

"Think, think, think…"uttered Pooh to himself as he tapped his head, "I know! Let's ask my very dear friend, Piglet."

"Will he able to find out how I got here?"

"Well, no. But he might help us find a way to help us find out how you got here and how to get you home."

"That's okay, a little help is better than no help. To Piglet's house!" Olaf cheered.

Pooh smiled and nodded as they went on their way to the little pig's house.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**- I don't when I'll be able to update since midterms are coming up, but I'll try.**

**- I'll probably watch some Winnie-the-Pooh movies and episodes of the show in order to fix the setting and such.**

**- Piglet and possibly Tigger will be in the next chapter. **


End file.
